Gideon Gert
Gideon Gavin Gert was born on December 25th 2061 in Scotland. He is currently a fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His most notable feature is his brown curly hair, a gift from his mother. Before Hogwarts Gideon was born the first blood child of Celeste and Damien Gert though they had 'adopted' Andrew Carson shortly before. Originally expected closer to both parents birthdates in early January, he was a surprise Christmas present abeit a welcome one. But then news of his conception had been a surprise as well seeing as Celeste had been told she would struggle to have children. His childhood was one of many ups and downs that certainly effected how he behaved and behaves in later years. An outgoing child at first growing up, terrible events the marred his young life changed him into the more introverted boy that he was shown as during his first three years at school. Gideon was later kidnapped by the very man who attacked his mother on several occasions before his birth and it was during his rescue that he nearly lost the woman who gave him life. It was this scene that became his boggart...the sight of his mother lying lifeless on the floor because of him. A Gryffindor at Hogwarts 'First Year -' It was with great excitement Gideon started his education at Hogwarts, quite willing to follow in the footsteps of so many of his family. At the opening feast he was open to what house he would spend the rest of his years at the school in not sure there was any house he fully fit into. However the Sorting Hat was quite adament to sort him into the house of Gryffindor just like his mother and Great Grand Aunt before him and it was the lions who he joined. 'Second Year - ' At the start of his second year, Gideon got the excited news that the Triwizard Tourniment was to be taken place at Hogwarts that year. As a loyal Gryffindor he supported their house champion at first however at her removal from the competition, switched his loyalty to the Slytherin champion. 'Third Year - ' 'Fourth Year - ' Before the begining of his fourth year, Gideon had made the decision to be more outgoing at school having lived mostly in the shadows before. It was his meetings of Kurumi Hollingberry and Selina Skylar at Kings Cross Station as well as Christopher James at the Diagon Alley Carnival over the summer that kickstarted his efforts. As the year progressed he grew closer to all three though Gideon seemed more drawn to Selina as they seemed to have a sense of commonality. This came to a head when after a meet-up in the locker room after the first game which Gideon had played in, they found themselves kissing each other. The new development sent their relationship into a whirlwind of wonder and avoidance that lasted for a while until the two friends finally confronted the issue and decided to finally give dating a try between them. However they both made a promnise to always put their friendship first despite whatever else might happen between them. 'Fifth Year' - to be added 'Sixth Year' - to be added 'Seventh Year' - to be added Family ' Celeste Minerva Gert nee Montgomery' - Mother, talented astronomer, housewife and mother and former professor. A former Gryffindor like her son, she comes from a long line of witches and wizards despite her half-blood status. The Montgomery family is an auxiliary line of the McGonagalls and Celeste's great grand aunt is none other then former deputy headmistress and Gryffindor HOH Minerva McGonagall from which her middle name is derieved. During her years at Hogwarts, the astronomy professor noticed her abilities in his field and helped direct her on the path of becoming a master astronomer herself. ' ' Damien Gert - Father, master potioner and discrete owner of apothecary in Knockturn Alley. His history isn't the most reputable but he has certainly changed his ways since he met the love of his life. While distant at first, he can be polite when he knows you better. He wasn't entirely a fan of children when he and Celeste originally married but he has grown into quite the family man as male head of the household, entremely protective and loving of his children including Andy who often gets on his nerves. ' ' Andrew Carson Gert - Adopted older brother, works with dragons in the reserve in Romania. Not much is known of his history before adoption or at least revealed by those who knew him best including Damien. However despite his advanced age at the time he joined the family, he feels very much at home and considers Celeste as much his mother as his birth mom who he cared for very much. Kacie Gert - Younger Sister, born 5 years after Gideon. As the youngest child and only girl of the family, Kacie is well- cared for and protected by her older brothers. Friends and Aquaintances 'Selina Skylar' 'Christopher James' 'Kurumi Hollingberry' 'Elektra ' Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2079